


Узоры

by Werpanta



Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Когда у Маркуса появляется свободное время, он рисует. Как его учил названный отец — с упоением, погружаясь с головой в мир пока не существующих образов. Саймону хотелось бы посмотреть на это. А Маркус не против даже чтобы он поучаствовал. В качестве холста.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815454
Kudos: 4





	Узоры

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически тескт находится после "Нужно ли оно, это прошлое" и имеет на него отсылку, но если вы не хотите с ним знакомиться в силу предупреждений, то можно обойтись спойлером в конце текста.

Людям просто не хватало бы времени в сутках, чтобы успевать всё, что должны были успевать лидер новой, недавно признанной расы андроидов и его ближайшие помощники. К счастью, людьми они не были. Им не надо было тратить треть времени на сон, ещё пару часов на еду и прочие неизбежные мероприятия по поддержанию своего тела в рабочем состоянии. Тела андроидов требовали минимум времени для обслуживания, и это было как никогда кстати.

И всё же прошло три с лишним месяца, прежде чем у них появилось действительно _свободное_ время. Время для себя. Чтобы заняться чем-то, что нравится, но при этом не относится к работе.

Маркус притащил домой мольберт и краски. Убрал в дальний угол, накрыл светлой тканью, но Саймон знал, что он рисует. Просто ни разу не видел, что неудивительно — не так часто их свободное время совпадало.

Но он хотел бы посмотреть. Он знал, что названный отец Маркуса привил ему любовь к живописи и впервые подтолкнул к тому, чтобы самому взять в руки кисть и что-то нарисовать. Не повторить, не скопировать — создать своё. Жаль, большего не успел. Но похоже Маркус не собирался останавливаться на этом единственном уроке. Это была нить, связывающая его с покойным отцом, и важное доказательство того, что он — не машина.

Саймону приятно было это знать. И увидеть, вживую, а не в памяти, как Маркус рисует, он бы действительно хотел. Сам он в тот угол не лез. Не заглядывал даже когда наводил порядок. На это Маркус в первое время ворчал и пытался прервать его попытки вылизывать и без того чистую квартиру, но Саймон смеялся и говорил, что это его успокаивает, помогает думать. Привычные действия — люди тоже так делают. Если бы им была нужна еда, он и готовил бы с радостью, но, увы... здесь и кухни-то не было, зачем она свободным андроидам.

***

Однажды Саймон, вернувшись домой после очередной рабочей встречи, всё-таки застал Маркуса за мольбертом. Тот улыбнулся как-то виновато, замялся — было видно, что ему не хочется прерываться. Но пока Саймон переодевался в домашнюю одежду, он всё же собрал принадлежности, сдвинул в прежний угол и подошёл, чтобы его обнять. Объятия, когда они приходили домой по отдельности, были традицией. И благодаря подключениям к чужой памяти, Саймон знал, что это идёт ещё от того дня, когда он вернулся на Иерихон после событий в телестудии. Для Маркуса это был способ сказать: «Я так рад, что сегодня ты тоже вернулся». Даже когда он уходил всего на несколько часов.

Саймон не возражал, в этих объятьях было очень уютно. Сразу забывались все дела и проблемы. Но сегодня, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо, он решился спросить:

— Не любишь, когда смотрят, как ты рисуешь?

— Что? — удивился Маркус. — Не знаю. Нет, наверное. Просто... не хотел будить воспоминания.

Саймон нахмурился, пытаясь отследить взаимосвязь. Потом охнул и чуть отодвинулся, заглядывая в разноцветные глаза.

— Это не плохие воспоминания. Я... любил бывать в студии. И смотреть. Когда сам не позировал. Поэтому, если ты позволишь...

Маркус выпустил его и пошёл доставать всё обратно.

— На самом деле, я не знаю, — говорил он. — За мной никто никогда не наблюдал, только Карл. Но это было... совсем другое. Давай проверим. Только не разговаривай со мной. Посиди тихо, хорошо?

Саймон был готов сидеть как угодно. Движения кисти завораживали его. Из неопределённых цветовых пятен проступали силуэты, фигуры. Обрастали деталями, подробностями. Образы, которых раньше не существовало нигде, ложились на холст, обретая реальность. За этим можно было наблюдать бесконечно.

Но Маркус вздохнул, откладывая кисть.

— Завтра закончу, — пояснил он. — Должно высохнуть, прежде, чем можно будет прорисовать мелкие детали, не боясь ничего испортить.

Саймон кивнул, хотя и не понимал всех этих тонкостей. Это было неважно, так даже интереснее. Но снова убирать кисти и краски в угол Маркус не стал. Вместо этого он оценивающе поглядывал на Саймона, словно что-то прикидывая. Потом перевёл взгляд на баночки с краской, пробежался по ним пальцами, задерживаясь то на одной, то на другой. Подвинул несколько к себе ближе и снова развернулся к Саймону.

— Я бы порисовал ещё немного, пока на это наконец есть время. Но мне нужен другой холст. Если ты не будешь против... — Маркус встал и подошёл ближе. Провёл пальцами по плечу, чуть сдвинув ворот майки, позволяя скину стечь с пальцев и заставляя кожу Саймона тоже непроизвольно отхлынуть в месте прикосновения, обнажая белый пластик. — Позволишь мне порисовать тут, на тебе?

Саймон замер. Предложение было... неожиданным. Побыть холстом, позволить Маркусу смотреть на себя тем же взглядом, которым он только что смотрел на картину. Видя нечто иное, чем то, что на самом деле находится перед глазами. Видя то, что там будет воплощено. Чувствовать движение кисти, изменяющей тебя. Пусть внешне, немного, но делающей чем-то иным. А ещё узнать, что именно Маркус видит на этом «холсте». Предложение, от которого сложно отказаться.

Саймон молча кивнул, не зная, как выразить все свои эмоции по этому поводу. Слова тут, пожалуй, не справятся, нужно прикосновение, коннект. Но Маркус уже убрал руку, мимоходом зацепив майку за воротник и бросив коротко: «Тогда снимай». И отошёл к коробке с кистями, чтобы выбрать подходящие. Краски он уже явно отобрал, но Саймону не было видно, какие. Он послушно снял майку и нелепо замер на диванчике, не зная, куда себя деть. Сесть перед Маркусом на табуретку? Чтобы он мог рисовать как на мольберте? Или встать? Андроидам не так важна удобная поза, они могут подолгу сохранять одно и то же положение тела, даже если оно не очень комфортное.

Но Маркус наконец взял всё, что ему было нужно, и снова направился к нему. Махнул рукой:

— Ложись.

Сел рядом, на краешек, опираясь одной рукой в спинку дивана, так чтобы оказаться как раз над Саймоном. Провёл ладонью по спине, сгоняя скин. Вообще-то он должен был убираться по команде или подтверждённому запросу о коннекте... или хотя бы из-за сбоев. Но Маркусу удавалось разгонять чужую искусственную кожу одним прикосновением. Впрочем, может, это и был сбой. А Маркус просто умел его вызывать.

Пару минут он молча возился с красками. Саймону не было ничего видно, как он ни скашивал глаза. А приподняться и повернуться он уже не решался. Потом Маркус закончил с этим, отложил принадлежности в сторону и обратил своё внимание на «поле действия». Задумчиво провёл пальцами вдоль средней линии спины, потом симметрично развёл их в стороны, вбок, намечая одному ему понятные линии и узоры.

Системы Саймона робко заикнулись о перегреве и о том, что стоило бы вернуть имитацию дыхания, которая заодно служила для охлаждения. А лучше и усилить, делая дыхание более частым и глубоким. Но Саймон проигнорировал эту рекомендацию, опасаясь, что это будет мешать рисовать. Ничего, потерпит. Тем более, что спины в первый раз осторожно коснулась кисть.

Сенсорные датчики на теле андроидов расположены неравномерно. Впрочем, как и у людей. На спине их было мало. Буквально только чтобы регистрировать само по себе прикосновение, без особых подробностей — зачем? Сейчас Саймон об этом жалел. Ему доставалась лишь самая общая информация: температура комнатная, скольжение кисти плавное, едва ощутимое, без нажима. Иногда на секунду он терял это ощущение — когда расстояние между датчиками оказывалось слишком большим. А когда оно снова появлялось — это было внезапно, словно короткая вспышка. На самом деле, рецепторы были откалиброваны в расчёте на работу под скином. Это не компенсировало их количества, но без него они реагировали несколько сильнее, ярче. Настолько ярче, что Саймон наверняка бы вздрагивал, когда кисть отмечала начало новой линии, если бы заранее не зафиксировал положение тела. Ведь так можно было испортить рисунок. Этого ему не хотелось, поэтому он только щурился да иногда перебирал пальцами по обивке дивана, словно это могло отвлечь.

Закончив с серединой спины, Маркус потянулся было выше, но сердито зашипел, зацепив, видимо, уже сделанное, а потом долго возился, что-то исправляя. Разобравшись с этим и оттерев испачканные в процессе пальцы, он замер в задумчивости. Саймон воспользовался моментом и сделал наконец несколько вдохов-выдохов, пока система не начала выдавать критические ошибки и не ушла в перезагрузку. Судя по температуре выдыхаемого воздуха, это было уже вполне вероятно. Если бы не хорошие термоизолирующие свойства обшивки, краска на его спине, наверное, высыхала бы мгновенно, едва Маркус убирал кисть. А так он даже не замечал.

— Мне не очень удобно дотягиваться из такого положения, — неуверенно сказал он. — Ты не против, я ненадолго пересяду? Сюда, сверху.

Ладонь легла чуть ниже поясницы. Саймон кивнул и торопливо задышал, пытаясь максимально остудить систему прежде чем снова задержать дыхание. Маркус пересел, завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, расставляя рядом краски и опасно балансируя палитрой на колене. Попытался начать рисовать, придерживаясь как раньше одной рукой за спинку дивана, но это снова оказалось неудобным. Тогда он вытянулся, оперевшись рукой в диван у Саймона над плечом, нависнув над рисунком сверху. Небрежно согнал скин и быстрыми короткими штрихами начал разрисовывать верх спины у основания шеи, иногда заходя на плечи. Саймон скосил глаза. На границе поля зрения был виден кусочек узора: пара небольших завитков. Золотисто-жёлтых.

Маркус закончил быстро, выпрямился, оглядывая результат, потом начал перебирать краски и что-то смешивать. Не сдвигаясь, впрочем, с места. Саймон, пользуясь перерывом, пошевелился, задышал и даже попытался чуть развернуться, чтобы разглядеть больше, чем пару мазков. Но едва он приподнялся, Маркус осторожно, одними пальцами, чтобы не размазать рисунок, положил его обратно. И почти сразу продолжил рисовать. Уже другим цветом: голубые линии переплелись на плече с жёлтыми.

Саймон закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в скрещенные руки. Всё равно ничего не видно, лучше сосредоточиться на ощущениях.

«Не шевелись, иначе ничего не получится! — всплыл в памяти тонкий детский голос. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы было некрасиво?»

В последнее время такие обрывочные мимолётные образы вспоминались всё чаще. Видимо, найденный Маркусом эпизод из его прошлой жизни расшевелил что-то в хитросплетениях нецифровой памяти. А может просто Саймон перестал бояться вспоминать...

«Глупый. Я не стала бы рисовать на девчонках, с которыми переписываюсь, даже если бы могла с ними увидеться. Рисовать нужно только на самых близких. На тех, кого любишь».

Спасибо, Сара. Пожалуй, это очень важная информация.

Маркус снова положил на спину пальцы. Саймон думал, что он хочет что-то подправить, но вместо этого он запустил соединение. На долю секунды. Только чтобы перекинуть пару образов — фрагменты готового узора. Сплетение синих и жёлтых линий на белом пластике. Что должно получиться в целом — ещё непонятно, но... красиво. Через несколько минут Саймон получил ещё картинку, чуть более полную. И вдобавок чужое ощущение: «Мне нравится так рисовать. Ты красивый. Любой». Саймон улыбнулся, не поднимая лица. Ему тоже нравилось, и он знал, что Маркус это почувствует.

Тем временем он закончил и поднялся на ноги, осматривая результат то с одной, то с другой стороны. Видимо, остался доволен, потому что скомандовал:

— Вставай. Только осторожно, не зацепи ничего, ещё не высохло.

— Всё? — спросил Саймон, поднимаясь.

— Нет, садись. Боком, чтобы ничего не касаться. Лицом ко мне. — Маркус устроился напротив, не откладывая кисточки: — И руку давай.

Саймон протянул ему руку, уже тоже белую от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Маркус притянул её ближе к себе и слегка придавил кисть к дивану коленом, словно Саймон мог надумать вырываться. А потом повёл первые намёточные линии от узора на плече вниз к запястьям.

Рецепторов на руках у андроидов, особенно домашних, было не в пример больше, чем на спине. Почти вся их работа связана с руками. В первую очередь, конечно, кисти — мелкая моторика, но их Маркус не трогал, увлечённо покрывая узором всё, что выше. И не видя, кажется, ничего вокруг. Забыв, где он, на чём рисует, зачем. Казалось, позови — не услышит. Перед его отсутствующим взглядом стоял узор, и он спешил перенести его на ближайшую подходящую поверхность.

Сохранять неподвижность стало сложнее, зато теперь можно было следить за процессом и видеть, куда опускается кисть. Получалось не так внезапно. Кажется, люди говорят «щекотно».

Маркус закончил с одной рукой и теперь симметрично повторял узор на другой, поставив их рядом. Линия за линией, цвет за цветом. А нет, всё-таки не симметрично. То тут, то там появлялись отличия. В мелких деталях, но явно не по ошибке. Тут две чёрточки легли в другую сторону. Тут нет этого элемента, а здесь он другого цвета. И наконец, последняя линия на левой руке протянулась чуть дальше, ниже, финальным завитком зайдя на кисть. Саймон не выдержал и вздрогнул, щурясь и прикусывая губу — чувствительность кистей рук без скина была предельной. Кончик линии размазался, и Маркус очнулся, нахмурился, хотел поправить, хотел сказать: «Эй, не дёргайся, я почти закончил». Но поднял глаза на Саймона, увидел его лицо и так ничего и не сказал. Вместо этого он снова обмакнул кисточку в краску и чуть сильнее придавил руки к дивану.

Новые, незапланированные изначально линии легли от внешней стороны запястья к пальцам. Саймон дёрнулся еще раз, хотел что-то сказать, но заметил, как Маркус поглядывает на него, пряча улыбку и отслеживая реакцию, и понял — бесполезно. И так всё видит. Тогда он попытался отвернуться, спрятать выдающее все эмоции лицо, но это оказалось непросто сделать, когда обе твои руки крепко держат вытянутыми и зафиксированными. Да и двигаться-то особо нельзя. Оставалось только зажмуриться, прибегая к детской уловке: «Если я не вижу мир, значит и он не видит меня».

Но долго играть в эту игру Маркус ему не дал, снова запустив коннект и вместе с очередным кусочком узора перекинув его смущенное и покрасневшее лицо. И снова «Мне нравится...» Саймону начало казаться, что внутри у него сегодня точно что-нибудь перегорит. Несмотря на работающую на полную мощность систему вентиляции. Он даже не сразу понял, когда Маркус отпустил его руки.

— Эй, просыпайся, я закончил, — чуть насмешливо позвал он. — Или ты не хочешь посмотреть?

Саймон открыл глаза и опустил взгляд на узоры. Потом попытался извернуться и посмотреть на спину, но у него, конечно, не очень получилось. Маркус засмеялся и потащил его к большому зеркалу у входа.

— Как удачно мы его купили. Оказывается, в нём можно не только поправлять костюм перед встречей.

— Зато до этого я всегда поправлял тебе его сам, — немного наигранно вздохнул Саймон, поворачиваясь к зеркалу то одной, то другой стороной, чтобы разглядеть узор целиком. На спине цвета были те же: голубой, оттенённый более глубоким синим, и такой же жёлтый. Казалось, что линии сплетаются беспорядочно, но если присмотреться… Саймон опустил вниз руки и развернул их так, чтобы узоры составили единое целое. На рисунке отчётливо проступил контур сложенных вдоль спины крыльев.

— Оно совершенно не мешает тебе продолжать это делать. — Маркус заметил, что он разглядел узор и подошёл ближе. — Кстати, я думаю, нам нужен ещё один предмет мебели. Рисовать на диване, оказывается, жутко тесно, всё время рискуешь что-нибудь зацепить и размазать. Я думаю, тут необходима широкая кровать.

Саймон снова покраснел, радуясь, что Маркус смотрит в зеркало, на узор, а не ему в лицо. Кровати у них, конечно же, не было — андроидам не нужен сон. И такая обновка может вызвать некоторые вопросы… Но уточнять, что на полу тоже можно отлично рисовать, он не стал.

**Author's Note:**

> Сара — девушка-подросток, бывшая хозяйка Саймона. Ходила в художественную студию, училась рисовать. Связанная с ней история, которую не хочет вспоминать Саймон, рассказана в фике "Нужно ли оно, это прошлое".


End file.
